1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a fastener, and more particularly to a fastener used for securing a heat sink on a chip of a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
A kind of fastener for a heat sink usually comprises a leg, a foot, a head, a ring and two flexible bow arms. Each of the flexible bow arms has two ends, one end connects to the leg and the other end is free. When the fastener connects the heat sink with the chip, the two flexible bow arms offer a force that makes the heat sink secure to a chip. However the fastener is plastic which tends to lose its elasticity after a certain time whereby compressive force of the bow arms subsides, and thus the heat sink is no longer securely fastened to the chip such that the heat sink is not fully effective.
The low cost of plastic used and simple processes involved mean that the quantity of output of this popular fastener is high. However the fasteners still have the drawback that they may cause the heat sink to be installed on the chip unsteadily.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide an improved fastener to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a fastener which is able to prevent deterioration of the elastic deformation offering a force, whereby a heat sink is securely attached an operating chip on a main board.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.